Fate's Wish
by Featherfrost
Summary: the life of featherkit. will she survive the life of a warrior? or will she fall.....
1. Clan Allegiances

**Clan Allegiances:**

**_

* * *

_**

**_StormClan_**

**Leader: **

Moonstar_: A pretty frost white she-cat with Green eyes._

A_: Featherpaw_

**Deputy:**

Mudtracker_: Brownish- gray tom with Amber eyes._

A_: None atm_

**Medicine cat:**

Satinear_: Silky black she-cat with light blue eyes._

A_: None atm_

**Warriors:**

Dewtreader_: pale gray tom with green eyes._

A_: Frostpaw_

Blackwing_: pretty black she-cat with blue eyes._

A_: None atm_

Iceshadow_: pretty silver and gray tabby she-cat with sapphire blue eyes._

A_: Ashpaw_

Ivyfur_: long haired tawny brown tom with amber eyes._

A_: Hisspaw_

Littlejaw_: small ginger tom with a narrow muzzle and amber eyes._

A_: none atm_

Lionclaw_: golden she-cat with green eyes._

A_: None atm_

Hawkeyes_: black and gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes._

A_: Clearpaw_

Ravencrest_: light black tom with white spot on chest and blue eyes._

A_: Jumppaw_

Nightchaser_: light gray and white she-cat with amber eyes._

A_: Evenpaw_

Spiderweb_: handsome snow white tom with black stripes and green eyes._

A_: none atm_

Wildnose_: dusky brown tom with white spots and blue eyes._

A_: Mistypaw_

Sootwhisker_: pale silver tabby tom with black paws, white muzzle, black whiskers, and green eyes._

A_: Blizzardpaw_

Dayhunter_: dark gold tom with green eyes._

A_: none atm_

Sunchaser_: very dark ginger tom with long tail and amber eyes._

A_: none atm_

**Apprentices:**

Blizzardpaw_: snow white she-cat with green eyes._

Clearpaw_: smoky gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes._

Evenpaw_: dark gray she-cat with pale underbelly and blue eyes._

Mistypaw_: blue-gray she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes._

Jumppaw_: dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes._

Ashpaw_: smoky-gray tom with lighter gray underbelly and amber eyes._

Featherpaw_: beautiful silver tabby she-cat with emerald green eyes._

Hisspaw_: a pale ginger tom with green eyes._

Frostpaw_: cloud white tom with tortoiseshell patches and amber eyes._

**Queens:**

Skydancer_: blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. (mother of Featherpaw, Mistypaw, and Ashpaw.)_

Windrunner_: tawny brown she-cat with gray stripes and amber eyes._

_(Thornkit: brown and white tom with green eyes. Snowkit: pure white she-cat with long tail and sapphire blue eyes (not blind).)_

**Elders: **

One-foot_: ginger tom with one twisted back leg and amber eyes._

Dapplepelt_: smoky gray tom with white spots and blue eyes._

**_

* * *

_****_Meadowclan_**

**Leader:**

Driftstar_: dark brown tom with white paws._

A_: none atm_

**Deputy:**

Bramblewhisker_: tawny brown she-cat with a white blaze_

A_: Shadepaw_

**Medicine cat:**

Chillwind_: soft gray she-cat with a white chest,paws, and belly._

A_: none atm_

**Warriors:**

Climbfast_: lean black and gray she-cat._

A_: none atm_

Curlclaw_: stormy gray and brown tom with very long claws._

A_: Skypaw_

Mudshadow_: brown tom with black streaks in his fur._

A_: none atm_

Jestwing_: gray and white tom._

A_: none atm_

Brightpool_: white she-cat with black paws and black tip of tail._

A_: none atm_

Longtooth_: light brown she-cat with long eyes teeth._

A_: none atm_

Mudfur_: brownish-black she-cat._

A_: Jaggedpaw_

Mistyface_: white she-cat with patches of gray._

A_: none atm_

**Apprentices:**

Jaggedpaw_: brown and orange tom._

Skypaw_: blue-gray she-cat._

Shadepaw_: black tom ._

**Queens:**

Saberfang_: gray tabby she-cat. ( mother of Swiftkit: a brown tabby tom.)_

**Elders:**

_none atm_

**_

* * *

_****_Sunclan_**

**Leader:**

Flamestar_: reddish-gold tom with green eyes._

A_: none atm_

**Deputy:**

Foxclaw_: pale ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes._

A_: none atm_

**Medicine-cat:**

Dawnsayer_: dark gold tom with green eyes._

A_: Forestpaw_

**Warriors:**

Thrushwing_: brown tabby she-cat with long tail and pale green eyes._

A_: Mudpaw_

Flameseeker_: pale reddish tom with amber eyes._

A_: Yellowpaw_

Ravenstreak_: blackish-gray tom with amber eyes._

A_: Barkpaw_

Swiftfoot_: pale gray she-cat with brown stripes and green eyes._

A_: none atm_

Ashenfoot_: gray she-cat with gold spots and green eyes._

A_: none atm_

Eagleeye_: ginger tabby she-cat with goldern eyes._

A_: Sootpaw_

**Apprentices:**

Barkpaw_: dark brown and gray tom with green eyes._

Mudpaw_: brown tom with blue eyes._

Forestpaw_: pale gold she-cat with blue eyes._

Sootpaw_: gray and brown tom with green eyes._

Yellowpaw_: golden she-cat with amber eyes._

**Queens: **

_none atm _

**Elders:**

Brownear_: brown tom with no tail and golden eyes._

**_

* * *

_****_Moonclan_**

**Leader:**

Pantherstar_: jet-black she-cat with green eyes._

A_: none atm_

**Deputy:**

Blackrain_: black tom with white spots, white paws and green eyes._

A_: none atm_

**Medicine-cat:**

Whispersong_: long-haired white she-cat with pale blue eyes._

A_: Owlpaw_

**Warriors:**

Howlingbelly_: dark tabby tom with white chest and amber eyes._

A_: none atm_

Morningfrost_: light silver she-cat with black paws and green eyes._

A_: Fernpaw_

Nightwing_: black she-cat with amber eyes._

A_: Shadowpaw_

Rainshadow_: pale gray tom with blue eyes._

A_: none atm_

Shadowsong_: black tom with silver stripes and green eyes._

A_: Moonpaw_

Moonpool_: long-haired white and silver she-cat with blue eyes._

A_: none atm_

Echosong: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

A_: Jetpaw_

Duskfeather_: big black tom with blue eyes._

A_: none atm_

Skyfeather_: blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes._

A_: Ravenpaw_

**Apprentices:**

Shadowpaw_: long-haired black and white she-cat._

Ravenpaw_: black tom with amber eyes._

Moonpaw_: snow white tom with blue eyes (not blind)_

Owlpaw_: brown tabby she-cat with green eyes._

Fernpaw_: brown and gray tom with green eyes._

Jetpaw_: black and silver she-cat with amber eyes._

**Queens:**

Moonsilver_: small silver and black tabby she-cat with frosty blue eyes._

_(mother of Clawkit, Skykit, and Whisperkit.)_

Mossfeather_: brown and white she-cat with green eyes._

_(mother of Darkkit, and Stormkit.)_

Skyhawk_: gold and black she-cat with sapphire blue eyes._

_(mother of Cloudkit, Moonkit, Silverkit, and Mosskit.)_

**Elders:**

Crookedfoot_: smoky-gray tom with only three legs and amber eyes._


	2. The Battle

Chapter 1: The Battle

Moonlight dappled the ground as the moon rose higher in the sky.

It was around midnight and nothing stirred. Below the trees slept the cats of Stormclan. Only one cat remained awake.

Beechfur, a brown tabby tom, was on guard duty tonight. He yawned and looked at the sky. With a sigh, he settled himself back down. He knew that dawn was still hours off and he wouldn't be able to get some sleep till then.

Off in the woods, a twig snapped.

Beechfur's ears pricked and he raised his nose, sniffing the air. He scented nothing as the wind was to his back. He remained alert for a few heartbeats, listening to the night, then relaxed again.

_Probably a squirrel or a mouse_, he thought, mildly amused that he was jumping at every rustle of the leaves or even a shadow moving in the breeze._ I'm acting like a kit on it's first night out of the nursery_, her chided himself.

Beechfur sighed in weariness. _I've been doing this for way too long. Maybe tomorrow I'll talk to Moonstar about me retiring_, he snickered as he thought about it. _I'm getting too old for this sort of thing. Hell! I'm older then Dapplepelt and he has been an elder for moons now. _Sighing again, he shook his head to clear it of those thoughts and resumed his watch.

* * *

The shadows lengthened as the moon moved farther across the sky. Clouds had started to form in the sky as dawn approached. Off in the distance a few birds cried out and then settled back down almost immediately. Not another sound pierced the quiet and still night except the soft snoring of the cats in the camp.

Beechfur was dozing in the early morning when claws raked his cheek. Startled, he leapt in the air with a yowl of alarm. A lean black and gray she-cat stood snarling at him. More cats were behind her and even more heading for the camp entrance.

The she-cat spat at him and leapt for his throat. Beechfur hissed as her claws pierced his fur. He swung his front paws at her, claws unsheathed. The blows loosed her grip on him, enough for him to wiggle free.

One of the two cats behind her, leapt on his shoulders and forced him to the ground. This cat was a gray and white tom. _Jestwing? _Beechfur wondered as he struggled to free himself. He shrieked as the she-cat leapt back into the fight and bit him hard on the back of the neck. She had missed the spine but left a deep wound, non the less. Jestwing pummeled BeechFur's back with his hind claws. Clumps of fur floated in the air.

The third cat padded up to the others. It was a young black tom.

"Come on Shadepaw…. Have a taste….you need the experience before your warrior ceremony…" the she-cat meowed at him.

Jestwing meowed impatiently." Come on before we finish him….."

Shadepaw purred with pleasure as he looked at the other two. "ok Jestwing!…..It's not like he's going anywhere…"

The older tom sneezed in laughter.

Shadepaw pounced on Beechfur and started ripping at his face and ears. The other two joined in with satisfied purrs of delight.

The silent morning was shattered by the yowls, shrieks, and howls as the two clans raged in battle like demon cats.

* * *

The sun was climbing high in a blood red sky.

Mudtracker, a brownish-gray tom, hissed as a silky black she-cat with light blue eyes pressed herbs on his wounds.

A new cat entered the cave as Mudtracker turned to leave. With a nod of respect, he quickly left.

"Moonstar?" meowed the silky black she-cat.

" How's the clan, Satinear?" Moonstar meowed.

"Most will be well in less than a quarter moon. Ivyfur has a gash in his leg that will take a half moon to heal."

"What of Beechfur?" concern evident in Moonstar's voice.

"Beechfur is in StarClans paws now. There is nothing else I can do…." She meowed sadly.

Moonstar shook her frosty white coat. She wasn't happy about another death in her clan.

As Moonstar turned to leave Satinear meowed "Moonstar don't you dare leave just yet. You haven't come to see me yet about those wounds of yours. We don't need you getting infected and loosing another life!" She stocked passed Moonstar and blocked the enterance.

Moonstar sighed and rolled her eyes, "fine," she said in a resigned voice, knowing better then to argue with her friend.

Sunhigh came and went, the tense atmosphere over the camp stayed thick in the air. No cat got a good nights rest. They were weary of another attack.

That night there was no shortage of willing guards.

**_End of Chapter 1_**


	3. the meeting

Chapter 2:

The meeting

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here for a clan meeting." yowled Moonstar.

Slowly the clan gathered at the base of the cliff above Moonstar's den.

It had been a moon since the raid from meadowclan. Luckly, the only cat that had died had been Beechfur. The rest had recovered quickly and were eager to go to the gathering tonight.

Skydancer, a blue-gray tabby she-cat, came out of the nursery with her three kits following her. The first, a beautiful silver tabby she-cat with snow white paws, a white blaze on the nose and the tip of her tail snow white. She came bounding after her mother, swatting at everything that so much as twitched.The other two followed more slowly. One was a blue-gray she-cat like her mother but with jet black stripes running down her sides. The other was a smoky gray tom with a lighter gray underbelly.

Skydancer and her kits joined the inner circle at the base of the cliff face.

"I have called this meeting for several things. First, to name those that will go to the gathering tonight. They will be Sootwhisker, Nightchaser, Clearpaw, Frostpaw, One-foot, Dapplepelt, Satinear, and Blackwing."

"Secondly," Moonstar meowed "is Sunpaw's and Daypaw's warrior ceremony."

"I, Moonstar, leader of Stormclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." She looked at Daypaw and Sunpaw. " Daypaw, Sunpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do…" they meowed together.

" Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names: Daypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dayhunter. Starclan honors your bravery and your strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of Stormclan."

She put her muzzle on his head. Dayhunter licked her shoulder then walked away to join the other warriors.

"Sunpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sunchaser. Starclan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Stormclan." She touched his head with her muzzle and he responded by licking her shoulder. Sunchaser trotted over to Dayhunter as the clan started to call them by their new names.

"Sunchaser, Dayhunter, Sunchaser, Dayhunter."

Moonstar flicked her tail for silent. " Before Dayhunter and Sunchaser sit in vigil and guard the camp, there is one more ceremony to carry out." She flicked her tail again to summon Skydancers three kits.

Moonstar looked at the blue-gray she-cat for a moment, then meowed "from this day forward until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Mistypaw. Wildnose, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will begin Mistypaw's training. I expect you to pass on everything the Mudtracker taught you to this young apprentice."

Wildnose, a dusky brown tom with white spots, stepped forward and nodded. He bent down to Mistypaw and they touched noses. He then led her out of the center of the circle.

"From this day forward until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Ashpaw." She meowed, looking down at the smoky gray tom with the lighter underbelly.

"Iceshadow, you are ready for another apprentice. You will begin Ashpaw's training. I expect you to pass on everything that Nightchaser taught you to his young apprentice."

Iceshadow, a pretty silver and gray tabby she-cat, stepped forward. "I will, Moonstar." She purred then touched Ashpaw's nose and stepped out of the circle.

Moonstar nodded and turned to the last kit. It was the silver tabby she-cat. Moonstar studied her for a few moments.

"From this day forward until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Featherpaw." She paused for a moment then meowed, "I will take her as my own apprentice."

Featherpaw was shocked at the honor she had been given. Moonstar rarely takes on an apprentice. She was trembling as Moonstar stepped forward and touched her nose.

The meeting broke up at that, and the cats wondered off as they chose.

Featherpaw was bouncing about asking question after question. "When will I learn to hunt? When will I learn how to fight? What will be doing tomorrow?"

Moonstar sighed and flicked her tail for silence. "tomorrow I will show you our territory… then we will start on the other things. Now go eat something." She turned away and went to her den.

Featherpaw trotted lightly over to the fresh- kill pile near the elders den. There was a chose between a mouse,a fish and a water vole. She snatched up the fish and carried it over to the apprentice's den.

Her brother and sister were there already. A side from them there were 7 other apprentices eating and sharing tongues.

"hey, Featherpaw!" meowed a dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes.

Featherpaw set down her fish and meowed back, "hey, Evenpaw." She started to eat her fish as the rest of the apprentices chatted with each other.

"so what do you think is going to happen at the gathering?" meowed Frostpaw, a cloud white tom with tortoiseshell patches.

"who knows….." yawned Blizzardpaw, a pretty snow white she-cat. Blizzardpaw stood up and stretched, arching her back. "well I'm going to sleep, I have to go on the dawn patrol tomorrow." She turned andwalked toward the den.

" I think I'm going to do the same. I'm on hunting duty tomorrow." Said Jumppaw, a dark ginger tabby tom.

Only Clearpaw, a smoky gray she-cat with white paws, Frostpaw, Hisspaw, a pale ginger tom, and her sibling were left outside the den.

Clearpaw sat up and started to groom her fur. "so, Featherpaw, how dose it feel to be the clan leaders apprentice?" she meowed.

"it's okay so far….we're going to tour the territory tomorrow." Featherpaw purred excitedly.

Frostpaw sneezed in amusement, and meowed, " you wont last long….Moonstar is the toughest mentor in all four clans. Pretty soon you will be wanting to runaway to join the kittypets just to get away from her…." He sneered.

Featherpaw glowered at him and snarled, "like your going to?" she prang on top of him. She easily pinned him down to the ground and gave him a few bites.

"owwwww! Get off!" he yowled.

Featherpaw slowly let him go and then sat down to groom her ruffled fur.

Hisspaw and Clearpaw were rolling on the ground laughing at Frostpaw.

"oh, shut up, you two mousebrains!" he snarled, highly embarrassed.

Clearpaw barly managed to sit up and mew, "who's the mousebrain? Us or the apprentice who is in his fourth moon of training, that gets beaten by an apprentice who just started?" she purred in amusement.

Frostpaw opened his mouth to answer and then shut it, not having an answerto that.he was saved from answering by Moonstar trotting to the enterance of the camp and yowling loudly. The cats chosen to go to the gathering bounded over to her side. Clearpaw swatted Frostpaw in the back of the head before running off to her mentor, Hawkeyes.

Featherpaw watched them go with envy.

_I cant wait till I can go instead of them…._ She thought. She looked down at the few scraps of fish left in front of her. She thought about talking with her littermates but dismissed that thought instantly. _Like they would want to talk….._ Mistypaw was still grooming her fur for the tenth time as Featherpaw looked at her and Ashpaw. Ashpaw slowly got up and headed for the den.

Featherpaw sighed…_they never talk….Mistypaw only cares for her fur being clean….Ashpaw talks but no more then six words an hour._ She shook her head and got up to head for her own bed.

Inside the den, it was warm. There was bundles of moss scattered on the floor. The others had raked together some and made a nest out of them. Featherpaw pulled a patch up to the nest that smelled of Clearpaw. She circled a few times to make itcomfortable, and then lay down.

Sleep took her swiftly.

**_End of Chapter 2_**


End file.
